


Fascination

by rabidsamfan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, trabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways, Tim hasn't changed much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

Lex says that any sane person would have given up on being interested in studying about dinosaurs after almost being almost eaten by a T-rex before the age of puberty, and I'm pretty sure that the shrink our parents hired agrees with her, but then again Lex also says she's pretty sure that she dropped me on my head when I was a baby. Not deliberately, but still...

Not that I believe her. She can be a pain, and we squabble sometimes, but she did her best to save my skinny ass while we were running for our lives, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have made it without her. Not that we would have made it without Alan, and it isn't like I didn't help some, but she could have just run off and left me to gimp along behind until I was sushi and she was safe. We weren't exactly strangers before Isla Nublar, but now... well, there's stuff I can tell Lex, and stuff she can tell me, and even Grandpa doesn't get it. We sure as heck don't tell the shrink. He'd tell our folks, and then we'd never be allowed to go anywhere, ever again, not even when we're old enough for college.

Thing is, I _am_ still interested in dinosaurs. Even more than I used to be, which you'd think wasn't possible, given how much of a geek I was when I was eleven. Fossils too, which is why I wrote to Alan and asked to go on a dig. There is something infinitely cool about figuring stuff out from bits and pieces. Yeah, yeah, I know, now everyone's seen real dinosaurs, but that's different than smelling them. And a lot different than understanding just how smart they are.

I'm studying the shrink, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a file marked 'yuletide jurassic park', but I have no idea which year or who gave the prompt anymore...


End file.
